A New Home For A New Titan
by xo em xo
Summary: When the Titans bring home a girl on the run from mysterious kidnappers will she surprise them all?
1. Finding A Way Home

Hey everyone, this is a re-posting of sorts of my story "New Love, New Beginnings". Unfortunately I forgot the password to my old account and the email it was connected to was discontinued, so I decided to start back up all fresh and new. Let me know what you think, I've made some changes. (disclaimer: don't own the Teen Titans, although if I did that'd be awesome!)

(Start Aelis' POV)

(pit pat pit pat) _Ugh, it's raining…again. The fifth day in a row. Oh well, time to start the day._ I groan as I get out of bed, feeling the cold floorboards against my feet. As I am walking down the stairs of the old house the floorboards creak sending echoes through the halls. It was unusually quiet. Then I realized, why isn't Grandma up yet? She is usually up by 4 am, and it's now 9. _She probably went to get some groceries, there wasn't much left last night when I fixed dinner._ I came into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator to get out some bacon to fry up, putting the package on the counter and starting to turn to grab the left over grease to fry with. That's when I saw the note across the kitchen's worn counter top. I cautiously walk over to it, ever so quietly, scarcely breathing. I glance over the blue writing. _Oh, no. Not again, NO, not again…_

(End Aelis' POV)

(Start Raven's POV)

_Why, oh why, do we have to come here?_ "Why are we going to help this kid again", I dully asked.

Sigh, "Because, this person needs help. Although, I don't see why the police couldn't handle it. She is just a kid and we have training to do", Robin replied.

"Oh, rriigghhtt", I responded dully. We all get off, out, or land in front of the old house. It looked like all the others around it, dreary and sad. Only, no one was in the windows staring at us like we just ate Starfire's sadness pudding as the neighbors were doing. _I guess they aren't used to a motorbike, rocket car, a green eagle (that just turned into a boy), and two flying girls around here._

As we approach the peeling gray door I glance around the porch. Old withering plants in pots are scattered everywhere. A rusty rocking chair sits in the morning sun, looking oddly inviting amongst the depressing rest of the house. In one of the windows is a girl, but as soon as I look up she darts away. I caught a glimpse of blondish-red hair and dull blue eyes. Something about her seems scared. Like a cornered mouse…

I have no time to think on it thoughh, as Robin rings the doorbell. It's faint dinging can be heard from somewhere inside. The even fainter sound of light footsteps answers. The door slowly creaked open and the girl's face can barely be seen in the darkness of the house. As soon as she sees us she closes it.

"Well, this couldn't have been better. She's scared of us and locked herself in! How can we help some half-wit kid who is scared of us", Cyborg sarcastically remarked. _Nice Cy, real nice._

"I am NOT scared", the girl angrily mutters. The door is flung open to reveal not a girl as I had thought, but a teen, about our age. Her eyes were not filled in fear as I had thought, but a lifetime of hurt and betrayal. Just meeting her gaze threw a feeling of hopelessness on me that I had not expected. _She's not afraid of us, just, alone._

(End Raven's POV)

(Start Aelis' POV)

"Who are you? And…what do you want," I finally managed to say.

"We are the Teen Titans. This is Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy. I'm Robin. We were sent to help you", Robin coolly responded. They all nodded or simply say 'hey' as their name was said, as if making house calls is a normal part of work.

_Hmm. I have never heard of them before. They see all right...I guess. The one, Cyborg I think, is __very__ tall and he is half robot. COOL! Raven, the one I have been watching as they were coming up the walkway is a bit different. She wears a dark blue cape and hood, and has a dull expression with searching eyes. She doesn't seem too thrilled to be here and won't stop staring at me like she wants to drag my thoughts out into the open._

_Starfire is a pretty girl, only a little perky, yyeeaahh, just a little bit perky. Her red hair hits her mid-bac…_

"Sooo…the police said that you had some special thing about you. Is that why everyone in your family was..," Robin began to say.

I cut him off before he could say more. It was too soon to talk about that. "Yes, I-i do. But it really isn't a problem, I have things under control.", I confidently said.

"Um, well ok, but we're supposed to make sure that things are alright. So, you are"?

'Aelis, but most people call me Ali. My grandma left and now I'm on my own until..", no. I couldn't go on. My eyes started to tear up as memories flooded back.

"Um, do you wanna come in", I said trying to regain my composure.

"Sure", they all said in unison. All except Robin, "No, you guys stay out here. I need to talk to her alone", Robin solemnly stated. They stared at him in disbelief. I stepped back to allow him into the house. As soon as he was in I shut the door and lead him to the living room, wondering why he wanted to speak with me alone.

(End Aelis' POV)

(Start Raven's POV)

As the door shuts we all sigh and sit down somewhere on the cramped porch. The rain had stopped and the pools of water shimmered in the morning light. Now all we had to do was wait…for what seemed like eternity.

(Half an hour later)

_Finally! Seriously, could he have taken any longer? Beast Boy and Cyborg were starting to play eye spy for heavens sake! Oh boy, the girl, Aelis was it (?), was with him_.

"Well there are some things that need to be taken care of, one of which is that she definitely can not stay here alone while all this is going on.." Robin started to tell us before Cyborg cut him off with the concern we were all feeling, "What IS going on here Robin? I know the police said there was some trouble going on but what exactly is it? She's just a lonely girl, it's sad, but there's nothing to do about it!"

"Look, it's a personal subject for her, but she has some, interesting, things that have been happening around her. There seems to be some people who have been kidnapping members of her family trying to get to her, and her grandmother was the last person she had. She's not safe here so I have an idea. What if she came back to the tower with us and we can watch over her for a bit and maybe see what is so important about her. Something is causing all of this, and she isn't very open. I think we need to keep her close, I don't want her to get kidnapped on our watch.", the boy wonder merrily announced, " Now all in favor say 'Aye'".

Four eager members of our group said 'Aye' immediately. Looks like I had no choice. She was coming no matter what. "Aye", I hesitantly answered.

(End Raven's POV)

(Aelis POV)

As we are heading down the roads toward Jump City I can't help but wonder at these people who were going to take me in for the time being. After they all agreed to keep me we started off for wherever they live, I rode with Cyborg in his car. _No one has ever done anything like this for me, even my own family had issues when they were called upon to care for me after someone was taken. I hope the Titans are left alone, they seem pretty decent, I would hate for my problems to hurt them._

"Hey so you're really gonna love the tower, it's amazing! We have the best view of anyone in the city, look it's right ahead!," Cyborg excitedly said while pointing to a massive 'T' building in the bay. While I lived in the outskirts of Jump City I had never actually been in the city, my grandma kept me in the house and made sure that school was the only place I went to outside of the home. Not that I minded, I needed protection with them on my tail. I was becoming so engrossed in my own thoughts about the size of the building that I didn't even notice when the car started driving over the water. When I did look down I thought I might have a heart attack and began sputtering, struggling to make a sentence.

"Haha, yea Raven carries the car over the water since there's no road. Scared me the first few times! Thought she might just let go if she didn't feel like dealing with me anymore!, "Cyborg cheerfully told me before noticing my shocked expression, "But she wouldn't so don't worry. Raven's cool, just sends out the wrong vibes a lot."

_I know one thing, I DON'T want to make her upset, I get the feeling that she would just as soon chop my head off if I so much as looked at her the wrong way._ I had no time for thinking as we approached the tower quickly. It was much bigger than I had thought, towering up into the sky overlooking the city and bay. Once we had parked in what seemed to be the basement, with Robin joining us after carefully covering up his motorcycle, we started up the stairs to join the others.

Their main room was HUGE!! I had never seen such a large room, or such a large TV for that matter. With the kitchen and eating space on one end and the tech stuff on the other, it was the perfect hang out for a bunch of teens. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven were all waiting for us, Starfire was bouncing up and down with joy over I don't know what.

"Welcome new friend! I am so glad that you will be staying with us, maybe we could have a time for girls later?!" she burst out with while racing over to wrap me in a big hug.

"Yea sure, that sounds like fun!" I happily replied as Robin awkwardly said, "I think she would probably want to spend sometime alone…" at the same time. He understands how I am, but it's been years since I've had the chance to have some girl time, or people in general time for that matter.

"Hey! You like video games? We gotta GS2!', Beast Boy excitedly proposed. He ran over to the semi-circle couch, hopped on, and yelled back, "Ya know ya wanna".

I joined him on the couch. Cyborg followed, obviously Beast Boy's usual gaming partner. After I'd sat down I cheerfully asked, "Do ya have Super Monkey Smack Down? That's my favorite".

The green boy slowly turned his head to face me, his eyes shining a brilliant green, "Mine too", he whispered obviously astonished. "Haha, well who would have thought it!!" Cyborg exclaimed, giving me a sound pat on the back.

An hour later a depressed Best Boy dragged himself off to his room. I had soundly beaten him 15 times in a row. "Boo-yah", Cyborg happily cried, " She just kicked your green butt". We both laughed and high-fived. _Wow, I can't believe these guys are so awesome! I've never had friends like this, or real friends for that matter._

"I think it's time we all went to bed. Come on, I'll take you to your room", Robin said, equally as tired. He lead me down the dark hallways as the others went to their rooms, except Beast Boy, he was already in there sulking about his defeat. Starfire and I decided to have our fun the next day, both agreeing that it had been an evenful day. The hallways came to an end and I found myself facing a metal door. Robin placed his hand on the touch pad next to it and the door parted to reveal the dark room within.

It was simple with a large bed, nightstand, closet, apparently large window (the curtains were drawn shut), and a dresser with a mirror. The tan-brown carpet accented the mahogany furniture as though Martha Stewart had designed it herself. I gleefully ran over to the bed and jumped up onto the red comforter.

"Glad you like it. If you need anything just knock on one of our doors", Robin said, "I'm going on the bed. See you in the morning for training".

"Good night. Thank you so much for taking me in", I said as the door slid closed. _I don't know how I will ever repay these guys, its so much to just take in a stranger like this, but I'm not complaining. I'd much rather impose on their hospitality than end up being taken._ Shuddering at the thought I slipped into the PJ's I had brought from home and cuddled up under the covers, easily finding sleep in my new home.

(End Aelis' POV)

Well that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think! xoxo, em


	2. Beginning Anew

Picking up where we left off! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Disclaimer as usual : I don't own the Teen Titans. Well, enjoy the second chapter and review please!!

"Alright dude, you gotta let us in on a little bit of what's going on here! What's she doing here?" Cyborg busted forth with when Robin entered the main room in the morning. All the Titans were there waiting for him, and they wanted answers about the still slumbering girl, Ali.

"Look, when I had a talk with her it was obvious that she needs protection from whoever is coming after her, and this is the safest place available. Also, there is something going on here that I think we should keep an eye on. If the people coming after her come to us then problem solved. Besides, she won't be here long I don't think," Robin stated trying to calm everyone's nerves.

"But come on! We aren't a charity Robin, we can't take in every stray person we find," Beast Boy said exasperated.

"I think you just don't like how good she is at video games," Cyborg mockingly told the green boy. A fight ensued between to the two, letting the others have a chance to air their concerns.

"He's right Robin, we can't just accept people in with no clue as to who they are. She seems harmless, but it's wrong to take in someone we don't know if we can trust," Raven coldly shared.

As the argument continued Starfire remained silent, secretly liking having the new girl here with them. It was only when Beast Boy and Cyborg returned to the conversation that she spoke up, "Why not enjoy having a new friend with us? She is fun and nice and I don't see why a few days of protecting her is so bad." The room fell silent as her words sunk in.

Cyborg broke the silence, "Robin, we just need to know what's up with this. What did you talk to her about yesterday for so long? Had to be pretty convincing for you to let her stay." All eyes turned to Robin, awaiting the story they had all be curious about.

"I'll let her share that on her own. It isn't good to pry into people's past, especially when it's as hard as hers has been. Just give it time, I'm sure she'll let you know when she's ready. Until then we continue training as usual, and I don't want to hear any more on the subject." With that the Titans were content. As the leader, Robin knows best, and they would listen to him no matter what.

(Start Aelis' POV)

_Hmmmm, __morning already?_ I slowly opened my eyes to peer trough the darkness at the clock on the night stand. _10:15. Better get up_, I think as I slide back to stretch out my back. I roll onto my back and sit up trying to get adjusted to the dark around me. The curtains were still closed, but light shown around the edges revealing that it was a beautiful late spring day. I jumped out of bed jubilantly thinking of my new friends.

As I slip on my old pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt I wonder what the day will bring. I could now smell the faint scent of ham and bacon sizzling, mmmm.

"Hey Ali! Get down here quick! Your breakfast is going to get cold", an excited Beast Boy yelled down the halls toward my room.

At the word breakfast I sprung out of my room and rushed down the halls to the main room. I slowed down my gait and calmly walked into the large room. Raven, Starfire, and Robin were already sitting at the table, but Beast Boy and Cyborg were both busy behind the counter. "Good morning friend! Did you have a night of good rest", Starfire asked. "Yeah, did you." "Oh yes! It was magnificent!" _Wow…someone is peppy in morning_, I thought as I slowly made my way over to the table.

Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed to be in the middle of World War III over in the kitchen, "Where's the soy milk?" "We don't have any." "What? Why didn't you buy some?" "Dude, no one likes soy milk!" "I do! How can I have vegetarian waffles without soymilk?" "Just eat the fruit tray and stop complaining." "Fine."

They both walked over to the table where I had seated myself. Two plates were set down in the middle. One had bacon, ham, and cheese omelets covered in cheese sauce. The other was a plate of fruit. "Well, dig in everybody", Cyborg said. Everyone reached in and grabbed some food. The omelets were delicious and all five were soon gone. _But there are six of us_, I confusedly thought. _Oh yeah, Beast Boy is vegan. He is only having fruit._ Personally, I can't stand fruit, so I let him have my serving. They all seemed shocked that I didn't eat fruit or vegetables. Beast Boy screamed like a girl and fell off his chair when I told him I only eat meats, dairy, and some grains.

"Well, let's all meet outside for training at 3. See ya then", Robin declared after we had finished and talked for a while. He slid back his chair and walked down the hall, but not before shouting back, "You're going to training too Ali, if you're going to live here then you have to work the same as everyone else." I didn't mind, I liked to get out and do stuff, no matter what it was.

"Hey Starfire, want to hang out til training? We could watch a movie or whatever you want, I'm up for anything!" Raven left the room at the mention of a girls hang out muttering something about meditation.

"Ah! What a glorious idea new friend Ali!! But I think the boys may not like us taking away the TV from them," Starfire gleefully replied while pointing over at Cyborg and Beast Boy who had taken over the GameStation in no time. "What if we go and get some iced cream?!"

"Great idea Star, it certainly looks like it's going to be hot out, great day to get some to cool off. Let me go change real fast though and I'll be back ready to go," I hurriedly told her while already heading back to my room. _Wow, my first time getting to hang with anyone in so long! I really hope Starfire and I hit it off, she seems like such a fun person._

(End Aelis' POV)

(Begin Raven's POV)

_Good, their finally leaving._ I muse as I watch Starfire and Ali leave for wherever they are going off to. _At least now Starfire has someone to hang out with. She seems too lonely with just Robin paying much attention to her, not that she minds it from him._ As I settle down on the roof to meditate I can't help but feel the warm sun on my back. The soft breeze from the bay causes my cape to flutter slightly underneath my legs as I levitate and begin clearing my mind of thought. _What a great day to be up here, definitely makes for a relaxing mediation_. _Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion….._

Well there's the end for now everyone! Let me know how you think it's going, I'd love to hear your thoughts good or bad. Check back very soon for the next chapter!


	3. Cry For Joy

Hey everyone! Third chapter for you all to enjoy, this one will have a biggg plot twist!! Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Review and let me know how you like, xoxoxem

(Aelis' POV)

When Star and I came back from our outing it was getting close to 3. I couldn't believe how much fun she was to hang out with! I knew we would be fast friends, for as innocent as she seemed she had surprising insight, and certainly is fairly level headed. I had learned a lot about the other Titans from her, and couldn't wait to see them all again to see for myself how they all really were from her perspective.

"Let us go meet with the others at the training field! I am sure Robin with be anxious for you to start," she exclaimed heading for the other side of the tower. When we reached the training field I could see Robin, Cyborg, and Raven over at the control panel. Beast Boy was racing through the field morphing as targets appeared, taking down each one a different way, not letting a particularly resistant target deter him. The field was flat with a few rocks scattered here and there. It was twice the size of a football field, about 200 yards.

Star and I joined the others as Beast Boy finished his course, panting as he padded back to us while in the form of a dog. Robin reviewed his run with the recordings several cameras had captured while Raven headed over to the starting area. Cyborg gave running commentary while she raced through taking out targets. "Basically you just go from one end to the other while taking out the targets that pop up. Robins got some lasers set up too, and resets the system each time so it's always different. Raven is always the fastest," he explained as she easily reached the end after hurling black objects at every target with complete ease, never even breaking a sweat.

I watched as Starfire and Cyborg completed their runs, joining Beast Boy in cheering them on. Raven seemed put out that we were being so rambunctious. When Cyborg came back up strutting and beaming at the praise we gave him for a particularly difficult take-out Robin yelled over to me, "Okay, now I want you to start. I won't put the lasers on since it's your first time." "But…Robin I don't have any powers and certainly have no clue how to fight," I said confused that he would want me to try. The other Titans all chimed in, wondering what he was up to.

"Look, just try it, even if you don't do well it would be good to get some training in," he said matter of factly, and with that I sulked over to the starting area. I could hear Starfire behind me pleading with Robin, "O but Robin she might become hurt. Please don't make her do this!" "Star, it's a hunch I have, just wait and we'll see if I'm right."

"Good luck", Beast Boy yells over to me as he bounces on the balls of his feet. I wave back in response.

"Okay, Go", Robin yells as he points to me. _Time to start_. I start walking, expecting something to immediately spring up. Nothing. I continue to walk as cautiously as ever and after a few minutes still nothing. _Maybe this isn't real. Maybe they are just joking and never intended to take me in_. Still nothing. _Well, this certainly isn't funny if it's their idea of a jok-_"AAHH!"

A target had just caught me off guard. I jump back and leap forward again and attack with all I got. I continue running and attack everything in front of me. Targets, lasers, jumping walls, everything. I soon took down the last target and reached the pole, standing next to it and sitting down as I caught my breath. I turn around to look at the field and there is nothing but the walls and rocks standing. _Yes! I did it! I didn't even expect to take out anything!!_

(End Aelis' POV)

(Start Beast Boy's POV)

As we all run over in shocked silence I can't help but think, _WOW!_ _She took down everything in her way!_ _But,_ _I didn't see that coming. That was a shock._ As we near her she stands up beaming at us," How'd I do", she asked.

"Why didn't you tell us!!", Robin asked still gaping at her. We were all staring at her with astonishment. Cyborg had actually fainted.

"Tell you what…", she asked with genuine confusion on her face.

"That your…your…a…a…shape shifter", Raven finally manages to say with the most expression I have ever heard. Aelis just looked at us.

"..I am..?"

(Start Aelis' POV)

As the five Titans stared at me I stared back, just as astonished. "No, I'm not", I said. _This can't be. This isn't happening_. Robin motioned for me to follow him over to the control panel. He pushed around a few buttons and a screen flicked on to show the recording of me.

I was walking and the first target came up. I jumped back and suddenly morphed into a massive cheetah. I, as a cat, ran and clawed or slashed apart everything. The clip ended and I just stood there gaping at the now blank screen.

"So, you didn't know that. Well, I guess, um, that's great?" were the only words Robin could say. The other four still stood behind him with eyes wide and mouths open. Silent filled the air, and the tension was palpable.

"You…you…you…you…", Beast Boy attempted to say, his green eyes unblinking.

"I…what", I tried to prompt him.

"You…shape shift…me…same…", the green changeling finally managed to say before turning away. He stood there as I ran up to the tower into my room where I jumped up onto the bed and cried my eyes out for joy. _Thank you God, or whoever is out there. Thank you more than I can even share._

(End Aelis' POV)

(Start Beast Boy's POV)

I came back to my room after a lengthy flight to clear my thoughts. I couldn't believe that there was someone else like me, just couln't fathom it. A note on my night table read;

-Beast Boy

You left in a hurry. Hope you feel better. You might need to talk to Ali.

She seemed upset about this whole thing, hasn't left her room and we can hear her crying.

- Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire

_Aw man, I hope she's ok. I know she's going to need someone to talk about this to, but I don't know what to say._ I head for my bed, getting ready to move the pile of clothes off so I can lay down for a bit but a note on the top-most shirt catches my eye.

You really should think of cleaning.

-Raven

_Whatever. I like my room like it is._ I lay down and get comfortable and notice on the wall is yet another note. "What is it with all of these notes?", I mutter getting aggravated.

You really should talk to her man. She won't open her door for any of us, not even Star. Hey! When your done wanna play Super Monkey Showdown 8? You are going down little green dude!

Cyborg

_Well, I should go talk to her. I mean. This is a really big thing that I can relate to. Might as well._ I get up and head down the hall toward Ali's room. As I pass Terra's old room a shiver runs down my spine. Memories flood back and I have to stop and sit against the wall until the felling passed. _It was nothing. Terra's gone. Get over yourself Beast Boy!_ I stood up and hurried away from that room and toward the door at the end of the hall.

(End Beast Boy's POV)

Well there's the end of chapter 3, I'm churning these out fast! Guess that's what late night boredom can do to you heh. Review and let me know what you think now that the big reveal has happened!!


	4. Splashing With the Dolphins

Hey everyone! Here's the fourth chapter, I'm writing this way too fast, but I don't think that's a bad thing. Thanks so much Syd for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying! Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Well, enjoy everyone!!

(Start Beast Boy's POV)

I soon reached the door at the end of the hall, shaking off the bad feelings that were beginning to leave me from passed that room. As I raised my hand to know I heard faint sobs from within. _Man, how can she be upset by this? I think it's awesome! All of us do! Hope I can talk her through it._

**knock knock** "Hey, Ali? Umm, are you doing ok?" I nervously say, trying to keep my voice steady.

The door slid open and the sudden burst of sunlight was blinding. Ali was standing there, backlit with her hair shining more red then I had yet to see it. She was beaming up at me with shining tears in her eyes and streaming down her face. 'Of course I'm ok. Actually, I'm better than ever!," she said wrapping me in a hug. I hugged her back relieved that she wasn't upset as everyone had thought, she was trembling slightly and as she pulled away tears were still flowing.

"Come on in," she beckoned me while heading into her room. I followed close behind. She sat down on the foot of her bed and looked up happily to me as I sat next to her. As I sat there admiring the brilliant day outside her window I didn't know what say. For once in my life I was at a loss for words, heh.

"Beautiful afternoon isn't it? I think I have the best view of the bay in the tower. Some dolphins were out there playing a minute ago! I love dolphins," Ali said in a dreamy far off voice.

"Well then dolphins it is!" I exclaim, walking over to the window an flinging it open. I jump out and take the shape of a bird and soar out over the water, suddenly diving straight for the water, morphing at the last second to glide in as a dolphin. When I surfaced I looked for Ali, but didn't see her. _Well she can shape shift can't she? Why didn't she follow?_ I look up and there she was, standing in the window smiling down at me. I flew back up and landed next to her, grabbing her hand. "Come on! Don't be afraid it's easy! We'll just fly out together, ready? 1..2..3!!" "NO, Beast Boy I can't!" she practically screams as I start pulling her toward the open window.

"What? Of course you can I saw you earlier with everyone else, you're a shape shifter…like me" I don't get it. _Why's she being so timid? She certainly seemed brave before._

"BB I've been trying to shift since I got into my room, and no matter what it's always the same cheetah. I tried everything I could think of, and each time it's the same. I even resorted to jumping off the dresser in an attempt at forcing my mind to choose a bird, or anything but a cat. But it was the same," Ali said, still smiling as big as she was when I first came in. _No. I thought she…I thought I could have someone to relate with, someone I could talk with. I thought she was like me._ I walked back over to her bed and heavily sat down, a bit shaken at the loss of something I only knew existed a few moments ago.

(End BB's POV)

(Aelis' POV)

As I turned to look at Beast Boy I noticed the expression on his face fire. It was a mixture of confusion and astonishment as he stared blankly out at the rolling waves in the bay. "Beast Boy, are you ok?" I asked, trying to bring him back down to Earth.

"Hmm? O, yea, I'm fine. Just thinking," he said in a dazed manner. Even though I barely knew him I could tell that he was upset by something. I had hoped he would be happy for me, he surely would understand the joy of finding out something this big. Then he spoke up, "Ali, I really am happy for you. I know how incredible it is to have something special like this be a part of you. I just, thought you were like me is all, but it's not a problem. Not at all!" _He was speaking through his teeth._

"But we are the same, don't you see? Even if I can't become all of the things you can, I still have a part of that. We're still more alike then we were yesterday before we even knew about this." I tried to comfort him, he obviously had put a lot of stock into having someone to relate with. His expression didn't change much. I walked over and grabbed his hands, pulling him up and forcing him to focus. "Come on, let's go find the others, I bet they are wondering where we are," I said while pulling him towards the door. He still seemed dazed. _O come on, this is ridiculous!!_ "You better cheer up or I'll be forced to drag you with my awesome strength!!!" I urged as I pulled him as hard as I could out into the hall. He brightened up at the challenge and grinning devilishly grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder as I kicked and giggled. "No way you're strong enough! I'm going to get you back for beating me last night so quit struggling," he shouted out as he began walking down the hall with me still flung on his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Hey Ali?" "Yea BB?" "I'm glad you're here, it's way more fun and definitely more interesting now that we have a kitty!"

When he got to the door and walked in with me still on my perch giggling, all the Titans turned to us. "I got her up from her cat nap!" he exclaimed to everyone, receiving a groan from Robin at the attempt at humor.

(End Aelis' POV)

(Start BB's POV again)

Starfire raced over to where I stood with Ali over my shoulder struggling to get out of my grip. "Friends! It is so good to see that you are alright and have come to join us in such a happy mood!" Robin walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down a bit while I put Ali down. _Man that was no problem at all carrying her, she can't weight much! Guess Cy will fix that with bacon soon._

"Come on, let's talk a bit," Robin told us as he headed back to the couch, we followed behind. _Wait, where's Raven? Probably holed up her room reading again or something. Should be in here celebrating with the rest of us. So creepy._

"Well, Aelis, I'm guessing that came as a bit of a shock to you," Robin started awkwardly.

"I had no idea about this, so yeah it was a bit of a shock. A big shock actually, but now that I know I'm happier than ever! It explains a lot about me, why I have really sharp hearing, why I really like meat, and why I've always been faster than the other kids. See, the thing is that I can only shift into a cheetah. I tried everything I could, but that's the only thing that happened, not that I'm complaining, I love cats," Ali cheerfully told everyone.

Starfire looked ready to explode from joy, but Robin kept a hand on her knee to keep her rooted down. "Well Ali, this might explain a few other things as well. Do you think maybe those people have been coming after you because of this?"

"I guess that is a possibility Robin, but you know what, I think I'm safer than ever right now. And if I ever see them I have a way to fight back!" Ali elatedly replied.

I leaned over to her and lowly asked, "Ali, I need to talk to the guys alone for a minute. Think you could get Raven for me and wait for me to come get you?"

"Yea sure, but why? Did I say something wrong?" Ali replied.

"No not at all, it's just, there's something we need to talk about. As a team, ok?" I said with a little more force. As she turned away to go I could see a bit of hurt in her eyes, she didn't like to be left out. _Well, if all goes well with the team, she never will have to feel left out again._

_(End BB's POV)_

_(Start Ali's POV)_

_Why do I have to leave? I don't see what's so secret that I can't join in, or at least be quiet and listen. _I continue musing as I head down the hall to Raven's room, cautiously knocking on the ominous door. "Hey Raven? The team wants you for a meeting or something in the main room. They won't let me join in." I solemnly say, hearing the sound of something close. The door slid open a few seconds later and Raven floated out and down the hall without a word or glance towards me. _Well that was awfully rude! Although after what Star told me I shouldn't expect much compassion from her. I guess the last person they took in turned against them. But that won't happen this time!_ I sulk back to my room, closing the door and finding a book out of the bookshelf to read and pass the time while the Titans discuss some important matter than I am not allowed to hear.

(End POV)

There's the end of the chapter! It may be a few days before the next is up, but until then I hope you're enjoying and please review and tell me how I'm doing! xoxoem


	5. Uneasiness

Still madly writing these, it's beginning to be a bit of an obsession, I just can't wait to get started on the next chapter once I complete one! Good thing I guess :) well as always I don't own the Teen Titans. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! And maybe ideas for future chapters would be awesome, I'm wearing my creativity thin churning these out…will talk more, read now.

(no particular POV to start)

It was awfully quiet as Raven entered the room, finding a seat at a distance from everyone. The Titans were all turned towards Beast Boy who had called the meeting, waiting anxiously what he had to say.

"Well, uh, I guess I just wanted to say, ah, that we should you know, talk about her…I don't know, maybe joining the team?" Beast Boy nervously told everyone, his voice pitching higher and higher as he spoke. Silence filled the room after his short speech, it seemed no one was willing to follow his nervous act.

"I guess it's something that will have to be discussed at some point Beast Boy, although I do think that it's too early to be making anything official. Last time that didn't turn out so well for us, not that I expect the same this time but we need to be prepared. However, this provides us a definite opportunity, we can help Aelis improve on what she now has, and who knows maybe in the future it will be a good investment. But until then we need to be careful," Robin stated. Starfire and Cyborg seemed pleased with what he had decided, but Raven sat brooding.

"Robin, this isn't smart. She shouldn't be here at all, I don't care if she has powers or not. Last time…" Raven began but Beast Boy cut her off, "This time is different Raven! Aelis just realized her powers and is on the run from who knows who!! Terra came to us and tricked us into thinking that she just wanted to learn. It isn't the same," he shouted, getting to his feet and clenching his fists.

"Beast Boy calm down! We don't need to decide anything today. And I know we all hope that this isn't like it was with Terra but we can't be too careful, you know that. Let's just take this slow for now. Ali seems genuine but only time will tell. Just keep a level head for now." Robin reasoned with the green teen.

At that the team seemed satisfied, all except Beast Boy…

(Start Beast Boy's POV)

_O come on!!_ I stalked down the halls of the tower brooding. _Ali is awesome, nothing at all like how Terra was. She isn't mysterious, we know where she came from and we can be here for her while she realizes her powers. Can't they see that!?_ I reach Ali's door, and take several deep breaths to calm myself. I knock and wait, but hear no noise from inside. _Maybe she's off hiding, I know she was hurt that she wasn't included in the team meeting_. When I reach the next level I notice the door to the roof unlocked and peek out. There sat Ali, legs over the edge watching the sun set over the ocean. I couldn't see her face but could only imagine a look of sadness on it. _They shouldn't alienate her like this._

"Hey! Didn't think I'd find you up here," I announce as I walk over to sit next to her. She looks surprised to see me and goes back to watching the scenery.

"So you going to tell me what the meeting was all about?" She nervously asked. I could tell she was itching to know what she had to miss.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat!" I merrily joked, hoping to lift her spirits a little. My reward was a bright smile that spread across her face and a cheerful giggle at my poor humor. I smiled back, pleased that I could cheer her up. "You really didn't miss much, I asked them what we were going to do now that we all know you have powers. Nothing new was decided. I want you on the team, but everyone feels it's best to wait." I quickly said. I wanted to get that out fast, hoping she wouldn't be upset by it.

To my surprise she simply kept on smiling, "Haha BB I know I'm not going to be part of the team anytime soon, if at all! Starfire told me what happened last time you took in a member too soon, and I completely get the cautiousness. Besides, I'm already here, being a part of the team is just a title, I feel a part of you guys already!" she told me. _Wow, she's so down to earth. I was expecting her to be sad that they didn't want her to join._

"Come on, let's go get Cyborg and have a gaming tournament! I think it's time that I beat you again," she taunted, getting up and starting towards the door, a daring expression on her face. "O you're on little girl!" I yelled back, racing her down to the main room where we found Cy flipping channels on the couch.

(End BB's POV)

(Begin Raven's POV)

Sitting in my room silently meditating I can hear the soft noise of objects moving about my room. Keeping my emotions in control I begin to look through the past two days events, trying to find an explanation to the burning feeling in the back of my mind. _Something about this entire thing seems wrong. Everyone is so quick to accept her, it's just like Terra all over again. That can not happen to our team, we couldn't recover if that happened a second time. I need to look into this, there's something she isn't telling us. How could she not know she was a shape shifter? That's a natural thing, she had to have had that triggered before. I'll do some searching tomorrow, someone needs to._ As I return back into deep meditation where thoughts do not occur the objects in my room settle back into their place and silence pervades the room.

(End Raven's POV)

(Start Ali's POV)

As I lay in bed that night I could hardly sleep for excitement. I was a shape shifter! _This is possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me, I finally have something of mine own that is special. I've never been terribly smart or very athletic save for being fast, and either way my family made sure that I kept a low profile wherever I was living. Maybe now I can have some peace in my life, I've got some great friends that feel so close to me after only two days! I guess it really was about time for things to take a turn for the better, I've been needing some good luck to come my way. _I cautiously reached inside of myself and forced that odd inner energy outward, quickly morphing into my new cheetah self. _I hope Beast Boy doesn't find out that I was listening to the whole team meeting. The doors to the main room are surprisingly thin, at least to my keen hearing. I know he had his heart set on having me join the team but I couldn't be happier. Star explained to me how the last person they trusted quickly turned on them when they least expected it. And also how she had hurt Beast Boy. Well I'm certainly never going to turn on these guys!! They took me in when I was vulnerable and brought out this amazing trait of mine. _

I curled up into a ball on the bed, slowly flicking my tail and marveling at the odd sensation of having another appendage of sorts. _I can be patient, joining the team would be great but I don't even know what it entails yet! I'm sure they'll teach me, and until then I'm more than overjoyed at this feeling of being loved._ _Gosh, I'm tired, long day._ I morph back to human form and curl up under the covers, quickly finding a deep sleep filled with perplexing dreams.

Alrighty then, chapter 5 is posted! I need to find something else to do besides writing these so fast, even though it only takes about an hour to write each chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and I'd love to hear from you on what you thought. Xxoo, em


End file.
